La Piedra Calavera
by Ghost Steve
Summary: Una maldición pone en peligro la vida de Danny y su unica esperanza de sobrevivir recae en un legendario objeto fantasma. Junto con Jazz, Sam, Tucker y un nuevo amigo tratará de llegar al misterioso mundo de Hellblood para salvarse de un destino fatal
1. Chapter 1

Hola otra vez, aquí me tienen con otra de mis historias extrañas, no es el fic del que me sienta mas orgulloso y se que este capítulo es corto, pero espero que les guste de todos modos.

Les pido mil disculpas a los que me dejaron reviews en mi fic anterior (68) por no haber publicado las dedicatorias como hice con "adiós hermano", por eso aprovecho para decirles que "68" estuvo dedicado a:

**bianca****phantom**

**SamxDanny-ely**

**eny-phantom**

**Kozumy****Disgrace**

Y bueno, ya no los entretengo mas, espero que les guste este nuevo fic, ya saben que "Danny Phantom" es propiedad de Butch Hartman y no mía.

La Piedra Calavera

Capítulo 1: La Maldición Familiar

Todo comenzó no hace mucho tiempo, poco después de que Jack y Maddie Fenton descubrieran el portal fantasma y su amigo Vlad Masters sufriera aquel accidente que lo marcó de por vida. Habían pasado tres años desde que se graduaran y en ese tiempo su relación había llegado a tal grado que la decisión de formar una familia ya reposaba en sus mentes. Muchos les decían que aún no estaban listos para el matrimonio pero en esos momentos nada les importaba más que su amor, por lo que planearon la ceremonia para llevarse a cabo lo antes posible.

Era un día soleado y despejado, una suave y refrescante brisa soplaba suavemente y el júbilo podía percibirse en todo el ambiente. Tanto Jack como Maddie disfrutaban del mejor día de sus vidas y ambos imaginaban el maravilloso futuro que les esperaba juntos. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo sin ninguna complicación, lamentablemente solo se trataba de la calma antes de la tormenta. Acababan de salir de la iglesia y ahora se abrían paso por la habitual lluvia de arroz hasta el lujoso automóvil que los transportaría hasta el sitio donde se llevaría a cabo el festejo cuando de repente un misterioso y aterrador humo verde apareció justo frente a ellos.

Los nuevos esposos se quedaron estáticos al igual que sus invitados ante tal espectáculo. Aquella nube verdosa fue acompañada por una risa maligna y poco después reveló a un fantasma en forma de una genio árabe, se trataba de la fantasma de los deseos Desireé. Los Fenton inmediatamente sacaron un par de pequeñas y poderosas armas anti fantasmas y las apuntaron hacia la ella, quien únicamente soltó una risotada.

Desireé: jajajajaja, tontos mortales¿creen que me van a detener con esas cosas?, además¿solo a ustedes se les ocurre ir armados a su boda

Jack: nos gusta ser precavidos, además ese no es tu asunto¿Qué demonios quieres aquí monstruo?

Desireé: vaya, ustedes si que son impacientes, pero bueno, en seguida les digo, solo vengo a cumplir un encargo

Maddie¿un encargo?

Desireé: así es querida, verás, un amigo mío que aparentemente no tiene muy buenos recuerdos de ustedes me pidió que les diera un regalito

Jack: ya déjate de tonterías, y mejor será que te vayas mientras puedas

Desireé: lo siento gordito, pero no puedo hacerlo hasta terminar mi misión, pero descuida, en seguida lo hago

Dicho esto, Desireé frotó sus manos y luego sopló hacia donde estaban los recién casados, quienes recibieron el ataque de lleno. Todos estaba aterrados pero extrañamente el ataque no había surtido efecto, ya que ninguno de los dos parecía estar herido ni nada.

Jack¿Qué nos hiciste?

Desireé: ah, nada, solo arrojé una simple maldición a tu familia

Maddie¿Qué has dicho?

Desireé: relájense, a ustedes no les va a pasar nada

Maddie¿entonces que clase de maldición nos pusiste?

Desireé: jejeje, pronto lo sabrán, solo les diré que estará relacionada con sus hijos

Jack¿nuestros hijos?

Desireé: así es jajajaja, bueno, yo me retiro, que disfruten de la fiesta jajajajajaja

Y de esa forma la fantasma se esfumó dejando a unos angustiados señores Fenton y a unos azorados invitados pensando en lo que acababa de suceder.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Maddie y Jack acababan de contarles esta historia a sus hijos Danny y Jazz, los cuales aún no comprendían el por que sus padres habían decidido relatarles eso con tanta insistencia.

Danny: no lo entiendo mamá¿Por qué nos cuentan esta historia ahora?, siempre nos habían dicho que su boda había sido muy aburrida

Maddie: les dijimos eso por no preocuparlos, pero ya es hora de que sepan la verdad

Jazz¿la verdad de que?

Jack: de la maldición

Jazz: un momento¿o sea que de verdad hay una maldición?

Jack: así es, y está relacionada contigo Danny

Danny¿conmigo?

Maddie: así es hijo¿recuerdas a tus primos Jim y Lalo?

Danny: desde luego¿Cómo podría olvidarlos después de lo que les pasó?

Resulta que los primos de Danny habían sufrido diversos accidentes que habían terminado en tragedia. Jim había sido golpeado por un automóvil y Lalo había caído de la azotea de su casa y lamentablemente ninguno de los dos había sobrevivido a esos sucesos.

Jack: bueno, como sabrás falta una semana para que cumplas 15 años

Danny: si, pero no se que tiene que ver con mis primos

Maddie: tiene mucho que ver, hubo un detalle común en ambos accidentes……ambos acababan de cumplir los 15 años cuando pasó

Jazz: una extraña coincidencia, pero no veo por que tanto escándalo

Jack: ustedes no lo entienden, al principio no entendíamos en que consistía la maldición, pero luego nos dimos cuenta, todos los hombres que nacieran después de que el hechizo fue lanzado estarían condenados a vivir únicamente 15 años

Maddie: una vez cumplido ese lapso los chicos sufrirían un terrible accidente que……los mataría

Danny: déjame ver si entendí¿eso significa que me voy a morir dentro de una semana?, eso no es justo

Jack: desgraciadamente así es

Jazz¿qué?, esto no puede ser, debe ser una broma

Maddie: jamás bromearíamos sobre algo así

Danny: no, no ,no¿eso significa que estoy condenado?

Jack: no necesariamente, en cuanto tu madre y yo entendimos el significado de la maldición comenzamos a buscar una solución

Danny y Jazz¿y?

Jack: bueno, aún no hemos encontrado nada, pero creemos que ahora, sabiendo lo que va a suceder podremos evitarlo

Danny¿pero como?

Maddie: bueno, nuestra casa está llena de aparatos y armamento anti fantasmas, lo que significa que es poco probable que el hechizo pueda llevarse a cabo mientras estés aquí

Danny: eso no es cierto, por un lado me dicen que me voy a morir y por el otro me dicen que estoy completamente a salvo¿Cómo se supone que podré vivir ahora que se que hay una maldición tratando de asesinarme?

Maddie entendía a la perfección por lo que su hijo estaba pasando, así que trató de ser lo mas comprensiva posible. Se acercó a Danny y le dio un fuerte abrazo para tranquilizarlo un poco, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no serviría de mucho.

Maddie: Danny, sabemos que esto es duro para ti, y ten por seguro de que para nosotros también, pero te prometemos que no vamos a permitir que nada malo te pase

Jack: así es hijo¿Por qué crees que mostramos tanto empeño en nuestros inventos?, sabíamos que tarde o temprano deberíamos enfrentar esto

Danny: gracias mamá, gracias papá, lo que me dicen me tranquiliza un poco, además, se que con ustedes estoy seguro

Ambos adultos asintieron y decidieron ira su laboratorio para continuar buscando una solución a su problema. Por su parte, Jazz se le acercó a su hermano para hablar con el.

Jazz: les mentiste ¿verdad?

Danny: si, no quería que se preocuparan mas, y se que ellos harán todo lo posible para protegerme…….pero aún así no puedo evitar pensar que mis días están contados

Jazz: Danny, se que nuestros padres no suelen ser muy efectivos contra los fantasmas, pero piensa que a diferencia de nuestros primos tu tienes la ventaja de tus poderes, eso debe valer de algo ¿no?

Danny: supongo que tienes razón

Jazz: tranquilízate Danny, todo estará bien

Danny: eso espero Jazz, eso espero

El día transcurrió y Danny trató en vano de relajarse, el apoyo de sus seres queridos era un consuelo para el, pero su tormento definitivamente estaba lejos de terminar. El muchacho tenía miedo, tal vez más que en sus otras batallas, así que finalmente decidió pedir ayuda a sus amigos. Ellos nunca le habían fallado y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que esta no fuera la primera vez, de lo contrario, todo acabaría para el.

Continuará………

¿Qué les pareció?, tal vez un poco corto, como les dije esta no es la historia que me ha satisfecho mas, pero bueno, decidí publicarla para ver que pasaba. Les agradecería mucho que me dejaran reviews aunque sea para decirme que no les gustó y que mejor me dedique a buscar insectos o algo así.

Bueno, pues nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, se cuidan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, estoy de vuelta con el segundo capítulo del fic, realmente no es la gran cosa ya que no tiene nada relevante, la verdad el hecho de solo haber recibido 1 review pues como que afectó a mi inspiración………jeje, es broma, pero si les recomiendo que no esperen mucho de este capítulo, trataré de que el próximo sea mejor.

Quiero agradecer a SamxDanny- ely por su review y por su apoyo, me ayuda muchísimo. Bueno, ya no los entretengo mas, solo les digo lo de siempre, Danny Phantom no me pertenece a mi sino a Butch Hartman.

La Piedra Calavera

Capítulo 2: Juntos Hasta el Fin

Los días siguientes fueron horribles para Danny, constantemente se sentía en peligro y ya ni siquiera podía conciliar el sueño. Terribles pesadillas invadían su mente al dormir, en ellas podía presenciar con lujo de detalles todo tipo de sucesos cuyo final era siempre el mismo, su muerte. Definitivamente esto no podía seguir así, su vida se había convertido en un verdadero infierno, hasta llegó a pensar en suicidarse y terminar con todo de una buena vez, afortunadamente su hermana Jazz se daba cuenta de esto y lo animaba para que no cometiera una locura.

Fue una noche después de cenar que Jazz encontró a su hermano en la cocina mirando fija y tristemente un cuchillo para carne cuando se dio cuenta de que debían encontrar una solución inmediatamente, de lo contrario estaba segura de que todo acabaría en desgracia. Le aterraba pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si no se hubiera dado cuenta de las intenciones de Danny en ese momento.

-Flash Back-

Jazz: Dios mío Danny¿Qué piensas hacer?

Danny: déjame Jazz, ambos sabemos que esto tarde o temprano pasará

Jazz: Daniel, no hagas algo estúpido, baja ese cuchillo

Danny: es que no tiene caso, ya oíste a mamá y a papá, de todos modos me voy a morir

Jazz: nada es seguro hermanito, por favor, dame eso

Danny: es inútil, ya no puedo seguir así, mejor será acabar con todo esto y terminar mi agonía

Jazz: por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas, no desperdicies tu vida de ese modo, estoy segura de que si trabajamos juntos encontraremos una salida

Danny¿tú crees?

Jazz: claro que si, vamos, dámela

El chico dio una última mirada al cuchillo en su mano y lenta y temblorosamente se lo entregó a su hermana, quien luego de ponerlo sobre la mesa se acercó y abrazó a su hermano como un gesto de apoyo. Danny se dejó llevar por el momento y finalmente rompió en llanto sobre el hombro de Jazz.

Jazz: todo se solucionará, te lo prometo

-Fin Flash Back-

"Pobre Danny", pensaba para si misma la pelirroja, entendía a la perfección como se sentía y lo duro que era para el. Era realmente injusto que a su edad tuviera que tener ese tipo de preocupaciones, en vez de eso debería estar gozando su juventud y alegrarse por su próximo cumpleaños, planear su habitual fiesta y estar con sus amigos, pero al parecer el destino había querido otra cosa.

Estaba decidida, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados y ver como la vida de su hermano se apagaba. Tenía que hacer algo, pero sabía que no lograría mucho estando sola, necesitaría ayuda pero no sabía de donde obtenerla. Fue cuando recordó que su hermano había tenido la intención de recurrir a Sam y a Tucker, pero aparentemente al final se había arrepentido debido a que no quería involucrarlos en esa peligrosa situación.

Jazz: (pensando) vaya con Danny, siempre pensando en los demás aún a costa de su vida, no es justo que esto le pase a el. Los siento hermanito, pero ellos se van a enterar tarde o temprano, y mas vale que sea temprano

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Esa misma tarde, Jazz les llamó a los amigos de Danny y les pidió que fueran a su casa para hablar de un asunto de suma importancia relacionado con Danny. Tanto Sam como Tucker llegaron lo mas rápido que pudieron, a ambos les importaba mucho su amigo y por el tono de Jazz dedujeron que no se trataba de nada bueno.

Una vez en casa de los Fenton se dirigieron inmediatamente a la habitación de Jazz, ya que no deseaban que sus padres o el mismo Danny los descubriera. Entraron y cerraron la puerta con seguro, inmediatamente después los tres improvisaron una pequeña sala de juntas para hacer un poco mas cómoda la conversación.

Sam: muy bien Jazz¿para que querías vernos?

Tucker: dijiste que era algo relacionado con Danny¿acaso algún problema de fantasmas?

Jazz: algo así, verán, mi hermano últimamente ha estado bajo muchísima presión y es por algo realmente serio

Sam: me lo imagino, ahora que lo mencionas, el comportamiento de Danny ha cambiado

Tucker: si, pareciera que sabe que algo o alguien lo vigila

Jazz: en parte es eso precisamente lo que ocurre

Sam¿a que te refieres?

Jazz: mi hermano está siendo acosado por algo muy peligroso

Tucker¿un fantasma?

Jazz: no, algo mucho pero, una maldición

Sam y Tucker¿maldición?

Jazz: exactamente, déjenme que les explique y así comprenderán mas el asunto

Los minutos pasaron y tanto Sam como Tucker escuchaban atentos el relato de Jazz, poco a poco iban comprendiendo el nuevo problema de Danny y a su vez su temor iba aumentando. Una vez que la pelirroja terminó de explicarles lo que ocurría ambos se quedaron sin habla, la más perturbada fue Sam aunque ninguno se dio cuenta de eso.

Sam: no, eso no puede ser¿entonces Danny está en peligro mortal?

Jazz: así es Sam, y si no hacemos algo antes de su cumpleaños el…….bueno, ya saben

Tucker: pero para eso solo quedan tres días

Jazz: exacto, por eso los llamé, se que ustedes aprecian mucho a Danny y necesito que me ayuden

Sam: claro que lo haremos, pero no lo entiendo¿Por qué Danny no nos pidió que lo ayudáramos?

Jazz: si intención era hacerlo, pero después se arrepintió

Tucker¿Por qué¿acaso ya no confía en nosotros?

Jazz: no es eso, el confiaría en ustedes aunque su vida corriera peligro, lo que ocurre es que no quería arriesgarlos

Tucker¿arriesgarnos de que?

Jazz: tiene miedo de que si ustedes se involucran en esto, pues, que también se vean afectados por la maldición

Sam: eso no me importaría, preferiría eso a verlo muerto y saber que yo pude haber hecho algo por ayudarlo

Tucker: opino lo mismo

Jazz: lo se, me doy cuenta de que recurrí a las personas indicadas

Sam: entonces no se hable mas, estoy segura de que juntos encontraremos una solución

Danny: no, claro que no

Los tres chicos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Danny y cuando menos se dieron cuenta el muchacho ya se encontraba junto a ellos con una expresión de molestia en su cara.

Jazz: Danny¿Qué haces aquí¿Qué parte de que "no te metas a mi cuarto" no entiendes¿y como entraste si está cerrado con llave?

Danny: las llaves no son obstáculo para un mitad fantasma

Tucker: buen punto

Danny: pero eso no es lo importante, Jazz, te dije que no les comentaras nada

Jazz: lo siento Danny pero tuve que hacerlo

Sam: Danny, por favor déjanos ayudarte

Danny: por supuesto que no, no voy a exponerlos chicos

Tucker: viejo, has contado con nosotros en muchas situaciones peligrosas

Danny: lo se y se los agradezco, pero no me perdonaría si algo malo les ocurriera

Sam¿entonces que vas a hacer¿vas a dejarte morir para que no nos pase nada?

Danny: claro que no, estoy tratando de encontrar una solución

Tucker¿y ya encontraste algo?, ten en cuenta de que te queda poco tiempo para hacerlo

Danny: bueno…….lo que pasa es que……..

Jazz¿lo vez?, necesitas nuestra ayuda

Sam: vamos Danny, somos tus amigos y nos importas, todo saldrá bien

Danny: pero es que ustedes……

Sam: no nos va a pasar nada, según nos contó Jazz la maldición es solo contra tu familia y eso nos hace inmunes a ella

Danny: supongo que tiene sentido

Jazz: bueno, entonces está decidido¿alguno de ustedes sabe por donde empezar?

Danny: yo tenía pensado preguntarle a Congelación, recuerden que el sabe mucho sobre estas cosas y tiene todo tipo de artefactos extraños

Tucker: claro como en Infi Mapa

Sam: buena idea, entonces iremos a visitarlo mañana a primera hora

Continuará………

Les dije que no pasarían muchas cosas, pero bueno, les prometo tratar de hacerlo mejor en el próximo capítulo, aún así espero que no haya estado tan malo. Bueno, pues nos estamos leyendo, se cuidan.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, volví con el tercer capítulo de la historia, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, no saben como me animan a continuar. Por el momento no tengo mucho que decirles así que no los entretengo más, espero que les guste este capítulo.

Ya lo saben, Danny Phantom es de Butch Hartman y no es mío

La Piedra Calavera

Capítulo 3: Una Poderosa Reliquia

La idea de tener que entrar a la zona fantasma no era muy agradable para los chicos, especialmente para Danny quien estaba seguro de que ahí corría mas peligro que en su mundo, aunque por otro lado sabía a la perfección que era necesario si quería salvarse. Los cuatro muchachos abordaron el vehículo espectro y se dirigieron lo más rápido que pudieron a la zona en donde habitaban Congelación y su gente.

Aunque el viaje duró solo algunos minutos para Danny fue uno de los recorridos más largos de su vida. Constantemente creía ver a sus enemigos dispuestos a atacarlo, los cuales casualmente desaparecían en cuanto fijaba su mirada en donde creía verlos. De verdad deseaba que Congelación pudiera ayudarlo, ya estaba más que cansado con esa situación y deseaba que terminara, para bien o para mal.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino bajaron de su nave y buscaron a Congelación. No tardaron mucho en localizarlo, después de todo el era el líder de aquel lugar y prácticamente todos lo conocía, sin mencionar de que ya antes habían estado con el. Tal y como lo esperaban, el enorme fantasma los recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Congelación: bienvenidos amigos¿a que debo tan agradable visita?

Sam: desafortunadamente venimos con malas noticias

Tucker: necesitamos de tu ayuda

Congelación: por supuesto, saben que cuentan con todo mi apoyo para lo que necesiten¿de que se trata?

Jazz: bueno, verás, lo que pasa es que Danny……bueno…..el

Danny: estoy en peligro

Congelación¿en peligro?

Danny: si, por la maldición de Desireé

Congelación: santo cielo, esto es terrible

Sam: lo se, pero pareciera que tu ya sabías sobre eso

Congelación: había oído hablar sobre que esa genio había maldecido a una familia, pero nunca imaginé que esa familia fuera la de aquel que derrotó al Rey Fantasma

Jazz¿y sabes de algún método de romper la maldición?

Congelación: normalmente no me gusta entrometerme en los asuntos de los fantasmas que sirven al lado del mal, sin embargo, creo que se algo que les puede ayudar

Danny¿en serio?, genial¿y que es?

Congelación: vengan conmigo

El fantasma los condujo hacia el interior de su guarida hasta un enorme cuarto lleno de libros bastante antiguos. Congelación se acercó al punto mas alejado de la entrada y tomó un libro muy grande, sopló encima de el para eliminar el exceso de polvo, se dirigió a un pequeño escritorio y comenzó a hojearlo. Una vez que encontró la página que deseaba sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa apreció en su cara.

Congelación: aquí está, sabía que algo había leído sobre esto

Danny¿qué encontraste?

Congelación: existe una forma de romper la maldición, pero no será nada fácil

Sam: típico, pero no importa¿que hay que hacer?

Congelación: tienen que dirigirse a la parte más peligrosa y sombría de la zona fantasma, a un lugar llamado Hellblood

Tucker¿peligrosa¿sombría¿Por qué siempre debemos hacerlo del modo difícil?

Congelación: entiendo a la perfección el que no quieran ir, pero es la única manera

Danny: lo se¿y una vez ahí que hay que hacer?

Congelación: deben encontrar un antiguo artefacto conocido como "La Piedra Calavera"

Danny¿la piedra calavera?

Congelación: exacto, esa piedra es un amuleto que fue utilizado para desatar el caos hace muchos años, pero que también puede ser usado para anular cualquier clase de hechizo

Jazz: entonces debe ser un objeto muy poderoso

Congelación: tu lo has dicho, de hecho, este artefacto fue muy buscado por el Rey Fantasma

Tucker¿Pariah Dark quería la piedra?

Congelación: efectivamente, la corona de fuego y el anillo de la ira no eran los únicos objetos que el requería para ser invencible. Lord Pariah lo sabía muy bien y trató de encontrarla, pero una vez que supo el lugar en el que se hallaba decidió no ir por ella

Sam¿Por qué?

Congelación: por que Hellblood es un lugar extremadamente peligroso, ningún fantasma que conocemos se ha atrevido a ir ahí jamás

Danny: y sin embargo yo debo hacerlo, mi vida depende de eso

Congelación: siento mucho que debas hacer esto, con gusto te ayudaría pero mi pueblo me necesita aquí

Danny: descuida amigo, lo entiendo, de todos modos es mejor que sea así

Sam¿a que te refieres Danny?

Danny: a que yo iré solo a ese lugar, si el mismo Pariah Dark evitó ir debe ser por algo, estoy seguro de que esta sería una misión suicida y no quiero que les pase algo a ustedes

Sam: Danny, no puedes ir solo, tu mismo lo dijiste, esta es una misión suicida

Danny: de todos modo yo ya estoy casi muerto, y si no sobrevivo al viaje por lo menos sabré que lo intenté, pero ustedes no tienen por que pasar por esto

Tucker: viejo, ya lo discutimos, no importa lo que pase, vamos a ir contigo

Danny: pero es que…….

Jazz: pero es que nada, te acompañamos, no importa lo que pase

Danny¿no importa lo que diga verdad?, ustedes van a ir conmigo pase lo que pase

Sam: me alegra que lo hayas entendido por fin

Tucker: por cierto¿alguien sabe como llegar a Hellblood?

Congelación: en eso si puedo ayudarlos, les prestaré el Infi Mapa, con el podrán llegar. Lamentablemente los poderes del mapa no funcionan en Hellblood, así que solo les mostrará el camino, mas no podrá llevarlos a su destino como en otras ocasiones.

Danny: descuida, eso nos servirá, pero no podemos ir así nada más

Jazz: es verdad, lo mejor será llevarnos algunas armas y cosas así

Sam¿Qué les parece si regresamos a nuestro mundo para prepararnos y mañana regresamos?

Danny: me parece bien, en ese tiempo podemos tomar algunos de los inventos de mis padres

Congelación: muy bien, entonces iré por el Infi Mapa, mejor será que se lo lleven de una vez para que puedan ir cuando estén listos

De ese modo, los muchachos regresaron a sus hogares para prepararse, todos sabían que esta sería quizás la aventura más peligrosa de sus vidas y que posiblemente no lo lograrían, pero a pesar de este sentimiento y del miedo que los invadía ninguno de retractó.

Estaban decididos a continuar con esto hasta su desenlace, y sin importar lo que pasara harían el intento de salvar a Danny de su terrible fin.

¿Y bien¿Qué les pareció?, tal vez un poco corto pero ya saben que así escribo yo. De verdad espero que les esté gustando el fic y que dejen reviews, se cuidan, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaaa, pues bien, aquí tienen el cuarto capítulo del fic, espero que les guste. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, últimamente he tenido algunos problemas para escribir y sus comentarios son de las pocas cosas que me dan una razón para seguir.

Ya lo saben, Danny Phantom es propiedad de Butch Hartman

La Piedra Calavera

Capítulo 4: El Guía a Hellblood

Faltaban unas cuantas horas para iniciar el viaje en busca de la piedra calavera, ya lo tenían todo preparado, sin embargo Tucker no podía evitar sentir que deberían investigar mas sobre aquel lugar. Se pasó la noche buscando en Internet todo lo relacionado con el asunto, lamentablemente no encontró nada que le ayudara, aparentemente el lugar al que irían no era muy conocido y eso comenzaba a preocuparlo.

Después de darse por vencido con su adorada tecnología optó por pedir ayuda a Jazz, sabía perfectamente que ella era toda una eminencia en lo que a buscar información se trataba, sin embargo, lo que le propuso no fue de su total agrado. El consejo que la chica Fenton le dio fue que acudiera a la biblioteca para investigar, realmente Tucker no tenía ni idea de como era un libro siquiera, nunca se había caracterizado por usarlos.

A pesar de su desagrado, sabía que ya no le quedaba otra opción si quería prepararse para su viaje. Eso si, no creyó que tuviera caso ir a una biblioteca normal y se dirigió a la extraña librería a la que había ido junto a Sam y Gregor algún tiempo atrás. Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba buscando libros relacionados con la zona fantasma, pero a pesar de la gran variedad de libros esotéricos que había no encontró nada.

Finalmente se dio por vencido y se desplomo en uno de los escritorios de lectura con la cabeza entre los brazos. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a maldecir su vida y a golpear ligeramente su cabeza con el mueble en el que se encontraba. Se sentía frustrado y prefirió olvidarlo todo y regresar a casa de Danny, pidiéndole a Dios que los ayudara a triunfar con el escaso conocimiento que tenían de su destino.

Tucker: rayos, estaba seguro de que aquí encontraría algo sobre Hellblood, pero me equivoqué, sabía que esto de los libros no servía para nada

Para la sorpresa del muchacho, una voz masculina se hizo escuchar en el otro rincón de la librería dirigiéndose a el.

Voz¿Hellblood?... ¿dijiste Hellblood?

Tucker volteo para ver a la persona que le había hablado y fue cuando vio a un muchacho de unos 18 años mas o menos, alto y musculoso con aspecto de chico rudo. Le sorprendió que alguien como el se encontrara en ese lugar, realmente no tenía aspecto de ser gótico

Tucker: eh….si….dije Hellblood¿Por qué¿lo conoces?

Chico: algo se, por cierto, me llamo Corey¿y tu?

Tucker: Tucker

Corey: mucho gusto, pero dime¿Por qué te interesa saber sobre Hellblood?

Tucker: solo digamos que tengo un problema con ese sitio

Corey: cielos, eso es grave, todo aquel que tiene algo que ver con ese lugar está en serios problemas

Tucker¿y como lo sabes?

Corey: bien, verás, mi familia tiene un raro pasatiempo de caza fantasmas y en un par de ocasiones hemos tenido que explorar la zona fantasma

Tucker¿conoces la zona fantasma?

Corey: la conozco tan bien como la palma de mi mano

Tucker¿y que sabes sobre Hellblood?

Corey: es un lugar oculto, difícil de encontrar y muy peligroso………¿no estarás pensando en ir verdad?

Tucker: en realidad, estoy obligado a ir

Corey¿Por qué?

Tucker: tengo un amigo, que por cierto también es de familia caza fantasmas, y el….bueno…..digamos que se metió en un lío y la única forma de salvarlo está en ese mundo

Corey: que mala suerte, pobre de tu amigo¿y cual es su familia?

Tucker: los Fenton¿los conoces?

Corey¿LOS FENTON?, claro que los conozco, ellos fueron el ejemplo a seguir para mis padres, de hecho son mis ídolos

Tucker: vaya, al menos alguien los admira, normalmente todos dicen que son unos incompetentes

Corey: la gente no sabe nada y por eso no valoran a los genios como los Fenton, siempre he odiado eso

Tucker: si, a veces se vuelve muy molesto

Corey: pero bueno, si no entendí mal tu amigo es un Fenton, lo que significa que los conoces y, pues, yo me preguntaba si………pudieras presentármelos, conocerlos ha sido siempre mi sueño dorado

Tucker: eh, claro, pero tendrá que ser después, por ahora tenemos bastantes problemas como te mencioné

Corey: oh claro, lo de Hellblood, sabes, ya he estado en ese lugar y si ustedes quieren podría guiarlos hasta ahí

Tucker¿en serio?, eso sería genial, pero será muy peligroso

Corey: todo lo que tenga que ver con ese sitio es peligroso, descuida, se a que me enfrento

Tucker¿entonces nos ayudarías?

Corey: para mi sería un honor ayudar a tan ilustre familia, además así no tendré que esperar para conocerlos

Tucker: excelente, pero debemos irnos ya, mis amigos deben estar esperando

Corey: grandioso, pues vamos

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el punto de reunión para iniciar la travesía. Tucker pensaba en toda la suerte que había tenido al encontrar a Corey, definitivamente no había sido tan mala idea ir a la biblioteca. Ahora tenía una nueva esperanza y se moría de ganas de contarles a sus amigos sobre el nuevo apoyo que tenían.

A juzgar por la cara de Corey se podría jurar que estaba completamente emocionado, no parecía nervioso a pesar del lugar al que irían, lo que era buena señal. Poco después llegaron a la casa de Danny donde sus amigos ya lo esperaban y obviamente se extrañaron al notar que Tucker no llegaba solo.

Danny: hola Tuck¿listo para irnos?

Tucker: mas que nunca

Sam: eh, Tucker, (en tono de secreto) ¿no te dijimos que no trajeras a nadie?, ahora tenemos que esperar a que tu amigo se vaya

Tucker: relájate Sam, no es lo que crees

Jazz: Tucker¿Quién es tu amigo?

Tucker: es Corey, el nos ayudará

Danny¿nos ayudará¿Cómo?

Tucker: su familia también atrapa fantasmas Danny, y el sabe sobre Hellblood

Corey¿tú eres Danny?, es un honor, no puedo creer que esté frente a un Fenton…….wow¿y quien es esta linda chica?

Jazz¿eh¿yo?, bueno, soy su hermana Jazzmine

Corey¿Tu también eres una Fenton?, con razón mi familia los idolatra, no solo son listos…….en tu caso también son atractivos

Danny: bueno, ya está bien ¿no?, en vez de coquetear con mi hermana deberías decirnos como nos ayudarás

Corey: por supuesto, yo puedo guiarlos hasta allá y luego ayudarlos a hacer lo que tengan que hacer ahí

Danny: bien, eso nos ayudará mucho

Sam: bueno, pues no se hable mas, vayámonos de una vez

Los ahora cinco chicos abordaron el vehículo Espectro y entraron a la zona con más entusiasmo que nunca. Ahora con la ayuda de Corey estaban seguros de que triunfarían, la llegada del nuevo resultó ser un rayo de esperanza para todos, aunque para Jazz resultó ser algo un poco diferente.

Continuará………

Si, si, lo se, algo corto. Pero ya saben que normalmente mis capítulos no son muy largos, solo espero que les haya gustado y que no haya salido tan mal. Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, se cuida, un abrazo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, ya volví con el quinto capítulo del fic. Ya saben que mis capítulos no son muy largos, así que no esperan mucho, de todos modos espero que les agrade. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews anteriores.

Danny Phantom es propiedad de Butch Hartman

La Piedra Calavera

Capítulo 5: Un Nuevo y Perverso Enemigo

Después de arreglar los últimos ajustes finalmente Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz y Corey partieron hacia la zona fantasma con dirección al desconocido y misterioso mundo de Hellblood. Todos escuchaban atentamente las terribles historia que Corey les contaba acerca del lugar al que se dirigían con el fin de saber con mas detalle a lo que se enfrentaban.

Definitivamente el nuevo chico había sido como una bendición para ellos puesto que se notaba que poseía un amplio conocimiento sobre fantasmas y de los peligros que podrían encontrarse, y por lo que el muchacho relataba, no sería nada fácil.

Danny¿y como es ese lugar Corey?

Corey: Hellblood no es un lugar para miedosos, les puedo asegurar que antes de entrar muchos de ustedes pensarán seriamente la posibilidad de regresar

Sam¿tan terrible es?

Corey: por desgracia si, el camino hacia el centro de Hellblood comienza con un enorme túnel donde la oscuridad es eterna y hasta la más cegadora luz podría extinguirse en un dos por tres. Supongo que no tengo que mencionarles que ahí las fuerzas malignas obtienen un poder sobrehumano.

Tucker: afortunadamente nadie mas sabe de ese lugar, y esta vez ni Plasmius, ni Skullker ni nadie viene tras de nosotros, en teoría no deberíamos tener problemas

Corey: si………….eso espero

El viaje continuó y los muchachos buscaban la forma de pasar el tiempo. Tucker se la pasaba jugando videojuegos mientras que Danny y Sam tenían una conversación que se vio interrumpida cuando la gótica se percató de la forma en la que avanzaba el interés de Jazz por Corey.

Danny: Sam¿te ocurre algo?

Sam: nada, solo que parece ser que Jazz encontró algo mas que un amigo en Corey

Danny¿Qué?

Sam: si, míralos, se ven muy acaramelados ¿no?

Danny: eso no me gusta

Sam: por que, la verdad pienso que hacen bonita pareja

Danny: si, pero desde que Johnny 13 vino por primera vez me dan miedo los novios de Jazz

Sam: relájate Danny, Corey parece ser un buen chico y a todos nos consta que no es un fantasma

Danny: tienes razón, además me imagino como se siente Jazz estando cerca de el y no quiero quitarle la ilusión

Sam¿y se puede saber como es que sabes eso?

Danny: por que lo mismo me pasa cuando estoy conti………….

Sam¿eh¿con……..quien?

Danny¡CON NADIE¡NO DIJE NADA!

Sam: (sonrojándose) Danny, eres pésimo mintiendo, vamos, puedes decirme lo que sea que tuvieras que decir

Danny: bueno……lo que pasa es que yo……..tu……..tu me…….bueno………Sam, yo te……..a..a…a..a……¡CUIDADO!

El chico fantasma de repente saltó hacia Sam y la alejó de la ventana donde unos segundos después hubo una pequeña explosión. Todos voltearon aterrados hacia el lugar del incidente y se percataron de que eran perseguidos pos una nave parecida al vehículo Espectro pero de color negro.

Corey corrió hacia donde estaban Danny y Sam para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien, y luego de ponerlos a salvo al otro lado de la nave tomó el volante y poniendo la máxima potencia trató de huir de aquella nave.

Corey: maldita sea, no es posible que nos haya encontrado, no ahora

Danny: Corey¿Qué pasa?

Corey¡QUÉDENSE DONDE ESTÁN!, trataré de perderlo

La misteriosa nave enemiga se acercaba cada vez más y Corey comenzaba a alterarse más de la cuenta. La persecución era acompañada por explosiones y rayos que eran disparados de la otra nave hacia ellos. Afortunadamente Corey era un excelente piloto y después de meterse en una zona donde miles de puertas flotaban en el vacío pudo perder a su atacante.

Una vez a salvo, todos se acercaron a Corey esperando una explicación a lo que acababa de suceder.

Danny¿Qué fue eso?

Corey: nada, ya no importa, estamos a salvo ahora

Danny: Corey………..

Corey: bueno, creo que ya no tiene sentido seguir ocultándolo, en realidad no he sido completamente sincero con ustedes chicos.

Sam¿Qué significa eso?

Corey¿recuerdan que les dije que mi familia se dedica a atrapar fantasmas?, pues bien, no todos mis parientes lo hacen con buenas intenciones

Danny: no lo entiendo

Corey: lo que trato de decirles es que no todos mis familiares son buenos, o por lo menos así era hasta hace unos años cuando mi hermano "Nestor" decidió volverse al lado del mal

Tucker¿tienes un hermano?

Corey: un hermano malvado para ser mas exactos. Como les decía, mi hermano Nestor descubrió hace tiempo que con la ayuda de un objeto desconocido dentro de Hellblood se podía obtener poder absoluto sobre los fantasmas

Tucker¿no te estarás refiriendo a la piedra calavera?

Corey: si, creo que ese es el nombre de ese objeto, pero¿ustedes como saben eso?

Sam: por que es eso lo que estamos buscando

Corey¿Qué¿ustedes quieren la piedra calavera¿están seguros de eso?

Danny: es la única forma en la que mi maldición desaparecerá

Corey: lo entiendo, pero deben tener en cuenta que ese instrumento antes era usado para crear destrucción, y ahora que Nestor se enteró tendremos problemas

Danny¿Por qué tanto miedo hacia tu hermano?

Corey: pues verán, Nestor es humano igual que yo y no tiene ningún poder especial, pero su maldad no tiene límites, es capaz de todo con tal de obtener su objetivo, los asesinará si tiene la oportunidad. Y ahora que cuenta con la tecnología de mis padres no descansará hasta apoderarse de la piedra

Tucker¿y por que nos dices eso hasta ahora?, ahora resulta aparte de lo que nos espere en Hellblood tenemos a un psicópata persiguiéndonos

Jazz: vamos, no sean tan duros con Corey, de no ser por el seguramente su hermano nos habría liquidado, además estoy segura de que el nos protegerá si aparece de nuevo

Corey: no Jazz, ellos tiene razón, debí decírselos antes

Jazz: pero Corey…….

Corey: tengo que aceptar mi responsabilidad, no se los quise decir antes por que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas venir con ustedes y conocer a los Fenton, se que no es pretexto, pero les juro que haré todo lo posible para enmendar mi error.

Danny: bueno, en verdad creo que fuimos muy duros contigo, olvídalo ¿si?, se que no era tu intención que esto pasara…..además Jazz tiene razón, de no ser por ti ya estaríamos muertos

Corey: gracias chicos, gracias por todo

Sam: bueno, ahora hay que concentrarnos en obtener la piedra calavera antes que tu hermano

Resuelto eso, Corey tomó el volante por si Nestor aparecía de nuevo, además de que todos habían notado su habilidad como piloto y habían decidido darle ese puesto. Jazz permanecía en el asiento de copiloto mirando encantada a su nuevo "amigo", cosa que a Danny ya no le importaba. Había confirmado que Corey era alguien confiable al protegerlos hasta de uno de sus parientes y ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que no importaba lo que el futuro les deparara. Mientras estuvieran unidos nada, ni siquiera Nestor, podría detenerlos.

Continuará………

Bien, un capítulo mas, espero que les haya gustado y si no pues ya saben que me lo pueden decir. Nos leemos luego, se cuidan.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, bueno, aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo de la historia, les doy las gracias a todos por sus reviews y me da muchísimo gusta que estén disfrutando la historia, bueno, no los entretengo mas.

Recuerdan que Danny Phantom es propiedad de Butch Hartman

La Piedra Calavera

Capítulo 6: La Residencia Demoniaca

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Nestor intentó destruirlos, y en ese tiempo la confianza en Corey se había fortalecido. No solo los había ayudado a escapar de su hermano, sino que también los había llevado sanos y salvos hasta las mismas puertas de Hellblood.

Corey: muy bien chicos, ya llegamos

Danny¿ya llegamos¿en serio?

Corey: si, ahí la tienen

Jazz: les dije que podíamos confiar en el

Los cuatro chicos se acercaron a la ventana del vehículo Espectro para ver mejor la entrada del lugar mas temido de toda la zona fantasma. Para su sorpresa no era una enorme puerta color negro o una caverna oscura y profunda como ellos imaginaban. Corey les había dicho que Hellblood era un lugar tan horrible que muchos se retractaban antes de entrar, pero realmente el espectáculo que tenían ante sus ojos no era tan aterrador. Simplemente y únicamente se trataba de una especie de casa abandonada flotando en una porción de tierra igual que las otras construcciones de la zona.

Danny¿esa es la entrada a Hellblood?

Corey: así es

Danny: es broma ¿verdad?

Corey: claro que no, nunca bromearía con este sitio

Sam: pero si nada mas es una casa vieja

Tucker: si, pensé que sería una cosa mas terrible

Corey: si, lo se, al principio no parece tal cosa, lo bueno empieza adentro

Danny¿entonces debemos entrar?

Corey: me temo que si

Jazz¿estas bien Corey?

Corey: solo una vez entré ahí, y ese día juré que jamás lo volvería a hacer

Danny¿sabes?, no tienes que entrar si no quieres, ya nos ayudaste bastante al traernos, no sería justo que te arriesgaras por nosotros

Corey: tonterías, claro que voy con ustedes, yo soy el único que mas o menos conoce como es ahí, además prefiero ir y arriesgarme a quedarme pensando en el peligro al que los mandé

Sam¿más o menos conoces¿significa que no estás seguro?

Corey: es que Hellblood es traicionero, a veces los caminos cambian y es fácil perderse

Tucker: que bien, que bien, lo que nos faltaba

Danny: oye Corey¿y de casualidad tu hermano también ha entrado?

Corey: vaya que si lo ha hecho, es más, algo me dice que es por eso por lo que se volvió malvado, hay rumores que algunas personas no resisten ese ambiente y terminan pasándose al lado oscuro

Tucker: bueno ya, cada cosa que dice este tipo me quita mas las ganas de entrar, mejor vamos antes de que me arrepienta………rayos, hasta me siento como si esa casa fuera un hospital

Danny: Tucker tiene razón, será mejor irnos ya

Con mucha cautela se acercaron a la casa, bajaron de la nave y se quedaron en la entrada mientras Corey les daba las últimas instrucciones.

Corey: no se dejen engañar, esta casa es una trampa mortal. Debemos llegar hasta la puerta trasera para ir a donde está la piedra calavera, así que traten de ir rápido. Por cierto, hagan lo que hagan, no vayan a hablar……………a menos que nos quieran matar a todos.

Jazz¿Por qué no debemos hablar?

Corey: creo que lo mejor será que no lo sepan, solo cuiden ese detalle, si lo hacen no tendremos problemas

Dicho esto entraron a la enorme casa, Corey iba al frente del grupo seguido por Jazz, luego Danny, después Sam y al último Tucker. A diferencia de lo que les habían dicho en la entrada el lugar no lucía tan aterrador, tomando en cuenta que estaban en el reino de los fantasmas.

La mayoría de ellos quiso preguntar por que tanto alboroto si ese no era un sitio tan malo, pero recordaron lo que Corey les había pedido de mantener la boca cerrada. Era una tarea mas difícil de lo que esperaban, sobre todo para Tucker.

Poco a poco se acercaban a la puerta trasera, desgraciadamente la casa era tan grande que hasta podía pasar como un laberinto. Lo único que los tranquilizó fue un gesto que Corey les hizo informándoles que el recorrido estaba a punto de terminar. La esperanza volvía a sus caras.

Sin embargo, algo pareció alterar a Corey y todos se dieron cuenta de esto, pero no podían preguntarle que ocurrió. Era frustrante no poder hablar para ayudarlo, aunque su curiosidad no duró mucho al notar que Corey miraba hacia uno de los ventanales de la casa. Y en aquel ventanal se asomaba Nestor, el hermano de Corey, viéndolos con una expresión triunfante.

Inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de lo peligroso de la situación y con una última mirada decidieron correr. Lamentablemente Nestor abrió el ventanal, se asomó y con un tono cínico gritó: "¿Por qué corres hermanito?"

Estaba hecho, alguien había hablado dentro de la casa, Corey solo tomó de la mano a Jazz y corrió aún más rápido.

Corey: maldita sea¡CORRAN!

Tucker¿no que no debíamos hablar?

Corey: ese desgraciado ya lo hizo, vámonos antes de que despierten

Sam¿despierten¿Quiénes?

En eso, algo sujetó a Sam con fuerza por el tobillo, la chica se volteó para ver y notó que una mano cadavérica salía del suelo y la jalaba hacia abajo.

Sam¡AHHHHHHHH!, AYUDENME POR FAVOR

Danny¿Qué pasa¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?!

Corey: ay no, ya es tarde

La tensión aumentó cuando varias manos salieron del suelo y se abalanzaron sobre ellos dispuestas a atraparlos. Danny se transformó en fantasma y voló hasta donde estaba Sam destruyendo las manos que se interponían en su camino. Llegó hasta donde estaba su amiga y la tomó del brazo para impedir que se la llevaran, pero la fuerza con la que la jalaban era mucho mas fuerte que el.

Sam: Danny vete, sálvense ustedes

Danny: no, no te voy a dejar aquí, te voy a sacar

El chico fantasma luchaba por sacar a su mejor amiga del agujero que se había formado a sus pies y con alegría descubrió que ya estaba a punto de lograrlo. Pero en ese instante alguien cayó del suelo y comenzó a atacarlo, los aterrados ojos de Danny se dieron cuenta de que su atacante era una especie de muerto viviente. Era muy alto, cabello largo y enmarañado, con dientes puntiagudos, uñas como garras y ojos amarillos sin pupilas.

Danny le lanzó un rayo fantasma y mandó a su enemigo lejos de el, sin embargo cuando se disponía a regresar con Sam otro de esos monstruos se le acercó y lo tomó por la pierna. El muchacho trataba de liberarse e ir en auxilio de Sam pero era muy tarde, como en cámara lenta vio como su amiga era arrastrada hasta las profundidades gritando de terror.

Danny¡SAAAAAAAAAAAM!

Danny estaba destrozado, el golpe de ver como Sam desaparecía en la tierra le había afectado mucho y finalmente dejó de resistirse al ataque. El monstruo abrió otro agujero en el suelo y estaba por entrar en el junto con Danny cuando Corey corrió hacia ellos, le dio un golpe a la criatura y liberó a Danny. Lo cargó en su espalda y corrió hasta la puerta trasera donde Tucker y Jazz los esperaban. Fue cuando Danny volvió en si y se dio cuenta de que Corey lo llevaba a la salida.

Danny: espera, no podemos dejar a Sam

Corey: olvídalo Danny, ya es muy tarde

Danny: no, no lo es, déjame volver

Corey¿quieres volver con ellos?

El ojiazul volteó y vio ahora a otros tres monstruos persiguiéndolos, el pánico se apoderó de el y se quedó helado. Por fin Corey llegó a la salida y bruscamente azotó la puerta para cerrarla y que sus perseguidores no pudieran hacerles daño. Ya estaban a salvo.

Corey: bien, eso los detendrá, ahora volverán a dormir

Danny. ¿y que pasará con Sam?

Corey. Danny, se que es difícil pero ya no podemos hacer nada……..se ha ido

Danny¡¿Qué?!, eso no es posible

Corey. Lo siento Danny

Danny: no, no, me niego a creerlo, tengo que regresar por ella

Corey: ya no tiene caso, espera¿A dónde vas?

Danny: tu dices que no tiene caso ir, yo digo que no tiene caso tratar de que no vaya, voy a volver por ella aunque no quieran

Tucker: viejo, apenas salimos vivos de ahí, no podemos regresar

Danny¿entonces hay que dejar a Sam?

Tucker: lo se, a mi también me duele pero……..

Danny. ¿saben que?, olvídenlo, váyanse si quieren, yo me quedaré

Y dicho esto, Danny volvió al interior de la casa dispuesto a rescatar a Sam o morir en el intento.

Continuará………

Si lo se, soy un desgraciado que se la pasa maltratando a los infortunados personajes que aperecen en sus fics¿pero que quieren?, tuve una infancia muuuuuuy bonita que me orilló a hacer esto jeje. Ya en serio, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que dejen reviews, nos leemos pronto, se cuidan.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, bien, pensaba publicar hasta mañana pero me agarraron de buenas (lo que es raro) y decidí hacerlo ahora. Bueno, en el capítulo pasado volví a mi adicción de molestar a los personajes…….y en este también lo hago jeje. Espero que les guste el capítulo, ya no los entretengo más. Danny Phantom es propiedad de Butch Hartman.

La Piedra Calavera

Capítulo 7: Los Setlens

Después de ver impotentes como Danny regresaba por Sam aún a costa de su propia vida, los tres amigos decidieron descansar un poco en el lugar en el que estaban. Corey les había dicho que por el momento estaban a salvo y no iban a despreciar esa oportunidad de tomar aire. Además, no deseaban seguir sin Danny y Sam, aunque los tres estaban muy preocupados y tenían sus dudas sobre si sus amigos podrían escapar.

Tucker¿tú crees que lo lograrán, Corey?

Corey: no lo se, aunque debemos tener fe en ellos

Jazz: oye Corey¿Qué eran esas cosas?

Corey: …………………fueron humanos, de hecho fueron soldados de un poderoso ejército que luchaba contra fantasmas. Se dice que ellos fueron los primeros en construir un portal fantasma y por consiguiente en entrar a la zona

Tucker¿eran algo así como los hombres de blanco?

Corey: mas o menos, solo que ellos contaban con mas tecnología y estaban mejor entrenados. Su meta en la vida era derrotar a todos los fantasmas y liberar al mundo de ellos, así que constantemente se veían involucrados en batallas para destruirlos, pero finalmente se dieron cuenta de que esa no era la forma de hacerlo.

Jazz¿y cual era la forma?

Corey: obtener un objeto que los ayudara, que por cierto, es el mismo objeto que buscamos

Tucker: la piedra calavera

Corey: precisamente, pero bueno, ellos construyeron una base aquí en la zona para hacer mas fácil la búsqueda y cuando por fin la encontraron pues………….los poderes de la piedra resultaron ser mas de lo que podían controlar y los convirtió en lo que son ahora: "Los Setlens"

Jazz¿Setlens?

Corey: significa "Demonios Calavera". Otro detalle es que la base que construyeron también se vio afectada y se transformó en este lugar, o sea que Hellblood es también la base de ese ejército

Tucker: por eso están aquí

Corey: si, y nos atacaron para proteger la piedra, para que nadie corra con la misma suerte que ellos

Jazz: entonces no deben ser malos

Corey: técnicamente no lo son, lamentablemente quedaron tan desquiciados que están dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para resguardar la piedra, incluso matar a quien trate de llegar a ella

Tucker: ya veo

Corey: solo espero que Danny tenga éxito, si los Setlens lo atrapan será su fin

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa, Danny buscaba desesperadamente una forma de llegar hasta donde los Setlens se llevaron a Sam, era un trabajo realmente difícil tomando en cuenta de que no quería ser descubierto. Estuvo un buen rato buscando algún agujero que hubiera quedado o una escalera o algo así, además de que primero tuvo que cerciorarse de que Nestor ya se hubiera marchado, al parecer el hermano de Corey ya los había dado por muertos y se había retirado.

Finalmente encontró la respuesta mas obvia, dejar que los Setlens fueran por el y así lo llevarían con Sam. Y para eso solo necesitaba decir unas cuantas cosas.

Danny: muy bien monstruos, vengan por mí

Tal y como la primera vez, varias manos salieron del suelo y poco después Danny se encontraba rodeado por decenas de Setlens y antes de que se diera cuenta ya era arrastrado a las profundidades por uno de ellos. El viaje a su guarida no fue muy largo, era un lugar húmedo, mohoso y oscuro que a Danny le dio escalofríos.

Sin embargo no tenía tiempo para atemorizarse, debía encontrar a Sam lo antes posible y finalmente la encontró atada de pies y colgada de cabeza sobre un charco de un líquido extraño que burbujeaba como si estuviera en punto de ebullición. Aparentemente había llegado justo a tiempo, ya que dedujo que los Setlens estaban por arrojar a Sam dentro de esa cosa justo cuando el llegó, lo que significaba que debía actuar rápido, de lo contrario Sam terminaría sumergida ahí…….y lo mas probable es que el sería el próximo.

Bastaron solo unos segundos para que un aro brilloso lo rodeara y se convirtiera en fantasma, luego golpeó al Setlen que lo llevaba y voló lo más rápido que pudo para liberar a su amiga. Le lanzó un pequeño rayo a la cuerda para cortarla, cargó a Sam y comenzó la carrera a la salida, afortunadamente para el, el techo aún tenía los agujeros por los cuales habían entrado.

Sam: Danny, volviste

Danny: claro, no podía dejarte aquí

Sam: gracias Danny

Acababan de llegar a la superficie cuando uno de los Setlens los alcanzó haciéndolos caer, Danny reaccionó rápidamente y se colocó frente a Sam para protegerla.

Danny: Sam, adelántate, Tucker, Jazz y Corey nos esperan afuera

Sam¿pero y tu?

Danny: descuida, solo me encargo de esa cosa y te alcanzo

Sam: de acuerdo, pero ten cuidado

Sam comenzó a correr hacia la salida mientras que Danny luchaba sin mucha dificultad contra el Setlen, lo que tranquilizó a Sam. Pero fue solo por un momento, ya que pronto Danny se vio luchando contra dos monstruos, tres monstruos, cuatro, cinco y así. Sam dejó de correr y se quedó mirando temerosa a su amigo, quien parecía estar preocupado.

Sam¿Danny?

Fue cuando ocurrió, uno de los Setlens se abalanzó al chico fantasma y le clavó sus garras en el estómago haciendo que Danny cayera al suelo y un pequeño charco de sangre se formara en el suelo. Al parecer la herida lo hacía sufrir mucho, Danny ahogaba gritos de dolor y Sam pudo notar como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas a pesar de estar cerrados fuertemente por sus gestos.

Sam¡DANNYYYYYYY!

Danny: quédate ahí Sam, no te preocupes, ya se que hacer

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, Danny se levantó y con un lamento fantasmagórico se deshizo de los Setlens. Después de eso cayó nuevamente y no se levantó, Sam corrió hasta el y lo tomó en sus brazos rogándole que resistiera.

Sam: Danny, por favor aguanta¿por que lo hiciste?

Danny: tenía que protegerte

Sam: pero no sacrificándote tú, no valía la pena

Danny: valía toda la pena del mundo, además si algo te hubiera pasado no se como hubiera podido vivir

Sam: por favor no digas eso, yo soy la que no puede vivir sin ti

Después de eso ya no necesitaron palabras para dejar claro lo que ambos sentían. Sam abrazó a Danny con fuerza derramando lágrimas al verlo en ese estado, Danny por su parte acariciaba sus mejillas para hacerle menos amargo el momento, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no ayudaría mucho.

Finalmente Sam se dio cuenta de que no debía quedarse ahí llorando, Danny necesitaba ayuda y rápido. Con un poco de esfuerzo lo cargó y lo llevó hasta donde estaban sus amigos. Como era de suponerse, los tres se angustiaron al ver a Danny tan mal herido.

Jazz: Dios mío¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano?

Sam: después les explico, ahora tenemos que hacer algo

Corey: déjame verlo, tal vez yo pueda hacer algo

Corey tomó a Danny y usando lo que tenía al alcance comenzó a buscar una manera de salvarlo, lo que sin duda no sería nada fácil. Tucker decidió a ayudar a Corey y Jazz trataba de calmar a Sam sin éxito ya que ambas sabían que Danny se encontraba en esos momentos en medio de una batalla entre la vida y la muerte.

Continuará………

Les digo que me encanta hacer sufrir a Danny, y ahora aparte de su maldición le puse una pequeña e inocente "herida mortal" jeje. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews, nos leemos.


	8. Chapter 8

Holaaaaa, pues bien, aquí me tienen con el octavo capítulo, de verdad agradezco mucho sus reviews y espero que les guste el capi.

Danny Phantom es propiedad de Butch Hartman

La Piedra Calavera

Capítulo 8: La Llegada de Nestor

Los minutos pasaban y Sam simplemente no podía tranquilizarse por lo que había sucedido. Tanto ella como Jazz esperaban preocupadas las noticias sobre la salud de Danny, Corey les había pedido que no se acercaran y la verdad eso no les gustaba nada. Sabían a la perfección que Corey no se los pidió para excluirlas o algo así, era solo para no alterar de mas a Danny, pero la angustia de no saber que estaba sucediendo era insoportable y mas para Sam, que no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable.

Jazz: Sam, descuida, no fue tu culpa

Sam: no lo se Jazz, tal vez yo hubiera podido hacer algo para ayudarlo, si tan solo me hubiera enfrentado a los Setlens……..

Jazz: si te hubieras enfrentado a ellos las cosas hubieran terminado peor, no podías hacer nada, además Danny te dijo que te adelantaras

Sam: pero debí suponer que algo así pasaría, eran muchos contra uno

Jazz: Danny había superado situaciones similares antes y era obvio que pensaras que esta no sería la excepción, créeme, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú y eso que el es mi hermano

Sam: supongo que tienes razón

En ese momento vieron Como Tucker y Corey se acercaban a donde ellas estaban. Inmediatamente se levantaron y corrieron hacia ellos para ver que había ocurrido.

Sam¿Cómo está Danny?

Corey: estará bien, la herida no fue muy grave, solo necesita descansar un poco y estará como nuevo

Sam: que bueno, muchas gracias Corey, no se que haríamos sin ti

Tucker¿ven?, les dije que traerlo fue buena idea

Jazz: oye¿pero como es que supiste curar a Danny?

Corey: Ya te lo dije, mi familia ya conocía a los Setlens y tuvimos que aprender a curar las heridas que nos hacían, realmente no fue un aprendizaje muy placentero, pero me alegra ver que sirvió de algo

En ese momento los tres amigos se dieron cuenta de que Danny había despertado y débilmente se acercaba a donde ellos estaban. Inmediatamente se levantaron y corrieron hacia el para ayudarlo, por supuesto que la que llegó antes fue Sam.

Sam: Danny¿Qué haces?, tienes que descansar¿estás bien?

Danny: estoy bien Sam, gracias a Corey no me pasó nada

Corey: ni lo menciones amigo, pero concuerdo con Sam, deberías recuperarte por completo antes de caminar

Danny: me siento mejor, no tienen por que preocuparse, lo mejor será que continuemos

Tucker¿estás seguro?

Danny: si, además recuerden que no podemos entretenernos mucho tiempo, la maldición no se va a esperar hasta que me recupere para acabar conmigo

Jazz: tienes razón hermanito, pues andando

Afortunadamente para los muchachos ya no les faltaba mucho para llegar, y después de algunos minutos de caminar llegaron hasta el centro de Hellblood. Realmente era un lugar horrible rodeado por lo que parecía ser un río de agua putrefacta en el que nadaban unas criaturas parecidas a los dragones de cómodo pero mucho más grandes y agresivos.

Después solo se podía ver una especie de ciudad antigua y abandonada cuyas construcciones ardían en llamas, sin mencionar que el cielo era completamente negro y el desgarrador sonido de los gemidos de aquellos fantasmas que habían tenido la desgracia de habitar ahí daba el toque final a tan espeluznante sitio.

Tucker¿eso es Hellblood?

Corey: quisiera decir que no, pero así es

Danny¿y en donde estará la piedra calavera?

Corey: seguramente en ese lugar

Corey señaló la cima de una montaña en medio de Hellblood, la cual estaba oculta por un montón de nubes negras circulando a su alrededor como si fuera un huracán miniatura.

Tucker: genial¿Por qué siempre debe ser el lado mas lejano, peligroso y siniestro?

Corey: si no fuera así ya se habrían llevado lo que buscamos, tal vez Pariah Dark habría destruido a Danny con la piedra antes de que nos enteráramos del hechizo de Desireé

Danny: lo se, bueno, pues no perdamos mas el tiempo

Los amigos se dirigieron hacia un puente colgante bastante viejo y maltratado, a leguas se podía percibir que estaba a punto de colapsarse. El primero en cruzar fue Corey para asegurarse de que no había peligro, a el le siguió Jazz y después Tucker. Después de eso pasaron Sam y Danny, pero antes de que pudieran llegar al final del puente algo cayó sorpresivamente.

Horrorizados vieron a Nestor, el malvado hermano de Corey, que se encontraba de pie frente a ellos con una sonrisa maligna e impidiéndoles pasar.

Corey: Nestor¿por que rayos no te metes en tus propios asuntos?

Nestor: ay hermanito, eso es lo que deberías hacer tu, sabías perfectamente que yo quería la piedra y no tenías por que venir a buscarla junto a estos perdedores

Corey: es diferente, ellos la necesitan más que tú, una vida depende de que la hallemos

Nestor: a mi no me importa lo que les pase a tus amigos, así que se los digo por última vez, lárguense de aquí y no se entrometan en mis asuntos

Danny: olvídalo, yo necesito esa piedra para salvarme, además Corey nos dijo que tú la usarías para hacer el mal y no te lo voy a permitir

Nestor: eso es lo que piensas mocoso, pero aunque hayas burlado a los Setlens y tengas poderes fantasmas no podrás conmigo

Danny: eso lo veremos

Sam: Danny, no lo hagas, todavía estás débil

Nestor: tal vez prefieras que me deshaga de ti niña

Danny: si te atreves a tocarla te juro que te…….

Nestor¿Qué?, si le hago algo a tu novia ¿Qué harás?

Danny: ……………………..

Nestor¿no dices nada?, tal vez deba ayudarte un poco

En eso, Nestor sacó una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo, la abrió y en un movimiento rápido se la arrojó a Sam en la pierna. La chica dio un grito de dolor y cayó de rodillas ante los desconcertados ojos de Danny. Estaba hecho, la furia del chico fue liberada y este se le abalanzó a Nestor y comenzó a golpearlo.

Nestor: jajajajaja¿eso es todo lo que tienes estúpido?

Danny: vas a pagar muy caro por lo que hiciste

Nestor: ay, no sabes cuantas veces he oído eso

Danny forcejeaba con toda su ira pero Nestor era considerablemente mas grande y fuerte que el. Corey, Tucker y Jazz se acercaron a el para ayudarlo pero en vista de las condiciones del puente no les era posible ir muy rápido. Estaban a punto de llegar hasta donde se desarrollaba la pelea cuando un pedazo del puente cedió y Danny y Nestor cayeron al río.

A juzgar por los gestos de ambos rivales, el caer en esa agua no había sido nada placentero, tomando en cuenta de que el agua estaba sumamente caliente y contaminada, pero eso no era lo que mas le preocupaba a Danny. Sus preocupaciones se volvieron realidad cuando aquellos enormes lagartos se dirigieron a ellos y empezaron a atacarlos.

Tanto Danny como Nestor olvidaron su pelea y cada uno trataba de salir del río por su cuenta. Tucker se acercó a la orilla y una vez que su amigo pudo acercarse a el lo ayudó a salir de ahí, desgraciadamente uno de los lagartos tomó a Danny de la pierna con la boca y ya lo jalaba de regreso cuando Tucker lo dio una patada y lo arrojó al agua, pudiendo sacar a Danny por completo de aquel peligro.

Los cinco amigos se quedaron mirando como Nestor luchaba contra los lagartos que lo rodeaban. Aunque los monstruos eran considerablemente mas que el, Nestor era muy hábil y en cuestión de segundos pudo ahuyentar a sus enemigos.

Nestor: jajajajajaja, les gané a todos, debieron saber que no eran rivales para mi

Corey¡NESTOR, TEN CUIDADO!

Nestor¿Qué¿Por qué?

Todos notaron como un enorme remolino se acababa de formar en medio de la oscura agua y comenzaba a tragarse todo, incluyendo a Nestor.

Nestor¡AY NO¡AUXILIO¡AYÚDENME POR FAVOR¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Los gritos de Nestor terminaron por desaparecer para siempre dentro de aquel remolino y nunca nadie lo volvió a ver en el mundo de los vivos. Aunque era algo sádico alegrarse por eso, los muchachos agradecieron que ahora el peligro hubiera terminado por fin.

Jazz por su parte se dio cuenta de que Corey tenía una expresión triste y de que una lágrima había escapado de uno de sus ojos.

Jazz¿Qué ocurre Corey?, ya estamos a salvo

Corey: lo se, pero ten en cuenta que después de todo Nestor era mi hermano, y aunque era malvado pues…….

Jazz: te entiendo Corey, se que es duro para ti, pero sabes que cuentas con todos nosotros

Corey: gracias Jazz, bueno, debemos continuar, aún nos falta un largo tramo para llegar a la piedra calavera y el tiempo no nos favorece

Y de esa manera siguieron su camino confiados de que ahora todo sería más fácil, sin siquiera sospechar que el verdadero peligro estaba próximo a revelarse.

Continuará………

Bueno, lo se, tal vez algo apresurado, corto y extraño, pero ya saben que así escribo yo. De todos modos espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews, nos vemos luego, se cuidan.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, espero que estén bien, yo por mi parte raigo el noveno capítulo de mi fanfic, de verdad espero que les guste y en caso de que no, pues sean amables.

Danny Phantom es propiedad de Butch Hartman

La Piedra Calavera

Capítulo 9: La Pirámide de la Oscuridad

No podían saber si era de día o de noche debido a que Hellblood siempre era cubierto por las penumbras. Afortunadamente para ellos acababan de llegar al pie de la montaña donde, según Corey, se hallaba la piedra calavera. Sin perder más tiempo iniciaron el transcurso hasta la cima de la montaña. En realidad no era un gran reto, la montaña no era tan alta ni era difícil de escalar, sin embargo todos se dieron cuenta de que a Danny le costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse en pie.

Sam¿estás bien Danny?

Danny: he estado mejor, creo que la maldición me está afectando

Corey: lo que me temía, ya llevamos dos días viajando y justamente hoy se cumple tu condena

Tucker¿ya llevamos dos días¿y como es que no nos dimos cuenta de eso?

Corey: por que en la zona fantasma hay una oscuridad perpetua que no permite distinguir cuando es de día o de noche

Sam: eso significa que debemos llegar a la cima cuanto antes

Jazz: pero Danny apenas puede moverse¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Corey: ni modo Danny, esto tal vez te incomode un poco pero alguien va a tener que cargarte

Tucker: yo lo haré, después de todo Danny es mi mejor amigo

Danny: ok, gracias Tuck, ojalá que lleguemos a tiempo

Corey ayudó a Danny a treparse a la espalda de Tucker y de esa manera continuaron con su camino. Tal y como Corey le dijo, Danny se sentía bastante mal, no por el hecho de que lo estuvieran cargando, sino por que era mas que obvio que su amigo comenzaba a cansarse. En varias ocasiones le dijo a Tucker que descansara un momento o que de plano olvidaran todo y regresaran, pero Tucker estaba decidido a no permitir que le pasara algo malo a su amigo y para sorpresa de todos siguió adelante con una determinación impresionante.

Aunque había un camino que serpenteaba alrededor de la montaña decidieron arriesgarse y continuar por los peligrosos atajos llenos de piedras filosas y suelos inestables que fácilmente podrían hacerlos caer hasta el fondo. Después de eso había un laberinto de túneles donde los Setlens solían ir a descansar, por lo que tuvieron que ser muy precavidos.

Afortunadamente no habían tenido mayores complicaciones desde el ataque de Nestor, ya solo les faltaba la última y quizás más riesgosa parte. La cual se trataba de un altísimo abismo por el cual debían escalar. Solo de verlo podían tener una clara idea de que no sería nada fácil y el que Danny estuviera perdiendo su energía no ayudaba para nada.

Jazz¿Cómo se supone que vamos allegar hasta arriba?

Corey: desgraciadamente no hay otra salida mas que escalar

Tucker: lo siento amigos, pero esta vez si les voy a fallar, no creo poder subir a Danny hasta allá

Danny: descuida Tucker, hiciste lo que pudiste

Corey: si, y odio tener que dar malas noticias pero dudo mucho que alguien pueda llevarte Danny

Danny¿saben?, aún tengo un poco de energía, y lo mas importante, aún sigo vivo…….tal vez pueda escalar hasta ahí solo

Sam: no Danny, es muy peligroso y en cualquier momento puedes……….pues……..ya sabes

Danny: lo se, pero es lo único que se me ocurre

Corey: de todos modos creo conveniente que Tucker vaya detrás de ti por si te caes y que yo vaya adelante para ayudarte……..además de ver si hay algún peligro

Jazz: pues, mejor será seguir si queremos llegar a tiempo

Sin perder mas tiempo empezaron el difícil ascenso, con la única motivación de saber que una vez llegando hasta arriba todo habría terminado y Danny por fin se salvaría. Poco a poco fueron subiendo, las rocas eran ásperas y eso hacía el proceso bastante doloroso. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya tenían raspones y heridas en los codos, rodillas y manos, los cuales ardían bastante y pronto sintieron como pequeños ríos de sangre corrían por ellas.

Finalmente y para alegría de todos el viaje había terminado, uno a uno fueron llegando a la cima y ahora eran espectadores de una vista panorámica de Hellblood, la cual podría ser fascinante si el lugar no fuera tan escalofriante. Danny por su parte podía sentir como las fuerzas lo abandonaban y como la muerte lentamente se le acercaba. Tucker, Sam y Jazz lo notaron e inmediatamente preguntaron a Corey en donde podía estar la piedra calavera, duda que fue respondida en el acto al encontrarse con una construcción en forma de triangular color negro que se levantaba en el centro de la montaña.

Danny¿Qué es eso?

Corey: la conocen como la "Pirámide de la Oscuridad", es ahí donde se encuentra la piedra

Sam: pues adelante, no esperemos más

Corey: estoy de acuerdo

Tucker¿soy yo o estás muy entusiasmado con la piedra Corey?

Corey: lo estoy amigo, piensa que muy pocos han llegado hasta aquí antes y han tenido la oportunidad de ver la piedra con sus propios ojos

Tucker: wow, no lo había pensado de esa manera

Sam¿Qué tanto están diciendo?, vamos

Los 5 amigos entraron a la pirámide y llegaron a una habitación iluminada con la tenue luz de unas cuantas antorchas alrededor. Podía respirarse un aire muy pesado y el ambiente estaba lleno de humedad, lo que hizo que se preguntaran como era que las antorchas podían mantenerse encendidas.

Cada pared tenía a un Setlen dibujado, cada uno con una pose diferente con el único parecido de que todos eran atemorizantes. Y en el centro de la habitación se levantaba un enorme objeto parecido a una tablilla de piedra. Era mas o menos dos veces mas alta que Danny y tenía un alto relieve de un esqueleto como queriendo salir de ella, sin duda alguna habían encontrado la piedra calavera.

Danny: por fin, llegamos

Sam: si, es maravilloso¿y ahora que?

Corey: hay que destruirla, esta piedra es la que mantiene a Hellblood como lo que es, así como a los Setlens. Una vez que ya no exista aquel que la haya destruido tendrá una especie de deseo, en el caso de Danny, acabar con la maldición

Tucker¿y tu como sabes eso?

Corey: está ahí escrito

Tucker¿si¿Dónde?

Efectivamente, arriba del esqueleto en la piedra había una leyenda la cual explicaba todo lo que había dicho Corey.

Tucker: oh, ahora veo donde

Danny: bien¿debo destruirla?, pues lo haré

Usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Danny se transformó en fantasma y le lanzó un rayo a la piedra. Hubo una pequeña explosión y el lugar se llenó de humo. El corazón de Danny brilló de felicidad al ver que su ataque había impactado y que seguramente la piedra había sido convertida en añicos, pero su alegría desapareció cuando el humo se disipó dejando ver que la piedra permanecía intacta y que Corey se encontraba frente a el con la mano extendida hacia delante. ¿Qué había ocurrido?, Corey había detenido el ataque y había evitado que la piedra fuera destruida.

Danny¿Qué haces Corey?, estaba a punto de destruir esa cosa

Corey: temo que no puedo permitirte hacer eso Daniel

Danny¿Daniel?... ¿Pero por que no?

Corey: por que si lo haces perderé la oportunidad de convertirme en el rey absoluto y supremo tanto de la zona fantasma como del mundo de los humanos

Todos¿Qué?

Corey: así como lo oyen, por mucho tiempo traté de venir hasta acá para adueñarme de la piedra, pero la misma zona no me lo permitía, al parecer solo los que de verdad la necesitan pueden llegar hasta aquí

Danny: es por eso que decidiste acompañarnos, sabías que con nosotros si podrías llegar hasta la piedra

Corey: exacto, además de que podría gozar al ver como el hijo de esos estúpidos Fenton era destruido por el favor que Desireé le hizo a mis padres hace años

Jazz: no, eso no puede ser¿eso significa que tu familia fue la responsable de esto?

Corey: que inteligente Jazzmine, ustedes siempre fueron una molestia para nosotros, siempre acaparando la atención y creando tan mala fama a los caza fantasmas que nadie nos aceptaba

Tucker: deja ver si entendí¿entonces no admiras a la familia de Danny y Jazz?

Corey¿eres tonto o que¿Cómo podría yo admirar a esos malnacidos?, después de que mis padres fallecieron Nestor y yo decidimos encontrar la piedra para vengarlos y recuperar la gloria que siempre se nos negó. Cuando vi a este soquete buscando información sobre Hellblood supe que la hora había llegado y acordé con Nestor que me haría pasar por su amigo mientras el aseguraba mi imagen de bueno fingiendo que el nos atacaba y que yo los ayudaba

Jazz: no, no me digas eso Corey, yo creí en ti, hasta llegué a pensar en que podríamos ser algo mas que amigos

Corey: sigue soñando, pero descuida, no sufrirás por esta decepción mucho tiempo porque acabaré con ustedes en este preciso instante, voy a vengarme por lo que le hicieron a mi hermano y cuando ustedes ya no sean un estorbo me convertiré en el rey omnipotente de este universo jajajajajajaja

Continuará………

¿Inesperado¿ya se imaginaban que Corey no era lo que parecía?, pues bien, hace unos meses alguien me propuso que jugara más con el bien y el mal y aunque creo que esa persona no lee el fic decidí darle gusto. Espero de verdad que les guste y que dejen reviews. No se pierdan el próximo y último capítulo de la historia, nos leemos, se cuidan.


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno, finalmente el último capítulo, de verdad la historia no salió como esperaba pero bueno, no siempre se gana. De todos modos les pongo el final de la historia esperando que les guste.

Como acostumbro en los finales de mis fanfics les quiero agradecer a las personas que me apoyaron con sus reviews:

**Isabel**

**Fallen-****angel****-****dani**

**Violet**** – ****Ghost****Gril**

Y especialmente a:

**SamxDanny-ely**

Esta historia está dedicada a ustedes, muchas gracias por todo ya que sin ustedes no soy nada.

Danny Phantom es propiedad de Butch Hartman

La Piedra Calavera

Capítulo 10: El Regreso a Casa

Jazz estaba desolada, nuevamente un chico con el que había pensado tener una relación afectiva terminaba siendo malvado, y ahora los muchachos se encontraban atrapados y sin ninguna vía de escape. Corey acababa de sacar una especie de arma de ectoplasma y apuntaba hacia donde ellos estaban mientras que los miraba con una expresión llena de maldad.

Danny: estás demente Corey, déjate ya de bromas

Corey: aquí nadie está bromeando Daniel, voy a apoderarme de esa piedra y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme

Danny: eso lo veremos

En ese momento Danny intentó convertirse en fantasma, estaba seguro de que así lograría quitarle el arma a Corey y detener su plan. Desgraciadamente para el, no pudo llevar a cabo su transformación. Lo intentó una y otra vez con el mismo resultado, fue cuando de verdad se desconcertó.

Danny¿pero que pasa?

Corey: jajajajaja, pobre niño ingenuo¿de verdad creíste que sería tan estúpido como para no tomar en cuenta tu lado fantasma?

Danny¿Qué rayos fue lo que me hiciste?

Corey: simple, cuando mis mascotas te hirieron yo me ofrecí a curarte, cosa que por supuesto hice, pero de una manera que tardaras en recuperarte por completo y así asegurarme de que no pudieras transformarte

Sam: ahora lo entiendo, por eso te mostraste tan insistente en ayudarlo

Tucker: pero hay algo que me preocupa aún más que eso

Sam¿Qué?

Tucker¿Por qué dijiste "cuando mis mascotas te hirieron"?

Corey: muy bien Tucker, no omitiste ese detalle, pues verán…….los Setlens en realidad son controlados por mi jejeje, son algo estúpidos pero también son unos excelentes aliados………eso me hace pensar¿Por qué gastar mi arma si puedo destruirlos de otra manera?

Corey puso su arma a un lado y luego sacó una especie de radio, oprimió unos botones y el aparato comenzó a emitir un extraño sonido y una luz roja parpadeaba débilmente. Una vez que dejó de sonar los chicos se dieron cuenta de que ahora eran rodeados por un gran número de Setlens.

Sam: no puede ser¿y ahora que hacemos?

Danny: no lo se Sam, no puedo transformarme

Tucker: estamos acabados

Corey: jajajajajaja, al fin se dan cuenta, muy bien, disfrutaré viendo como mis amigos los despedazan uno por uno y después seguiré con mi plan…….. ¡SETLENS, ACABEN CON ELLOS!

Los Setlens se abalanzaron sobre Danny y los demás, el muchacho había perdido toda esperanza de sobrevivir, pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse viendo como sus seres queridos era cruelmente asesinados. Danny se colocó frente a ellos para protegerlos, aunque en el fondo sabía que no tenía caso, todo había terminado.

En ese momento los Setlens se detuvieron repentinamente y un grito de dolor se escuchó cerca de ellos. Fue cuando Danny se percató de que solo Sam y Tucker estaban junto a el, faltaba Jazz. Los tres amigos voltearon hacia donde provenía el grito y vieron a su amiga junto a Corey, quien ahora yacía en el suelo sobándose el estomago, aparentemente Jazz lo había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas.

Jazz: maldito seas Corey, no te perdonaré que nos hayas engañado y que hayas tratado de lastimarnos

Corey se levantó con dificultad y una vez que recuperó algo de fuerza le soltó un puñetazo a Jazz arrojándola cerca de los otros.

Corey: estúpida, vas a pagar muy caro por haberme atacado a traición, vas a ver como los Setlens acaban con tu hermano y tus amigos y después te mataré yo personalmente, muy lentamente……….un momento¿donde está ese idiota de Daniel?

Danny¿me buscabas?

Danny había aprovechado la distracción de Corey y ahora sostenía el arma de su enemigo, la cual apuntaba hacia el malvado chico en señal de amenaza.

Corey: jejeje¿vas a dispararme?, adelante, TE RETO

Jazz: vamos Danny acaba con el de una vez

Tucker: si viejo, hazlo antes de que vuelva a ordenarles a los Setlens que nos ataquen

Danny: no, no quiero hacerlo, no quiero ser el responsable de la muerte de alguien

Corey: eres patético, aunque sabía que reaccionarías así, eres demasiado noble y estúpido, un defecto que te costará la vida

Danny: no Corey, no usaré esta arma en ti, pero si en la piedra

Corey: eso si que no, no te voy a permitir que la destruyas, al menos hasta que pueda usarla

En ese momento, Corey corrió hasta donde estaba Danny y comenzó a forcejear con el para quitarle el arma. Los Setlens también estaban a punto de unirse a la batalla, pero Tucker, Sam y Jazz los atacaron arrojándoles lo que tenían a la mano, los monstruos corrieron hacia ellos y a los chicos no les quedó otra opción mas que huir. Se acababan de meter en un buen lío, pero habían logrado entretenerlos y así evitar que Danny tuviera más dificultades.

Danny y Corey ya se encontraban lo suficientemente lastimados, ambos eran formidables oponentes. Sin embargo, a Danny le costaba mucho trabajo seguir luchando sin sus poderes, después de todo Dash lo golpeaba todos los días, nunca se había caracterizado por ser muy fuerte ni por ser un gran deportista. Además, Corey era mucho mejor peleador que Nestor, sin mencionar que si no tenían cuidado podían hacer que el arma se disparara poniendo en peligro a los demás.

Finalmente ocurrió algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba, entre los golpes y patadas averiaron una parte del arma haciendo que todo el material ectoplasmatico de esta comenzara a reaccionar de manera extraña. Al notar esto, Corey palideció y retrocedió.

Corey: maldita sea, lo que me faltaba

Danny¿de que hablas?

Corey: esa arma es muy inestable, si es usada bruscamente podría explotar

Danny¿Qué¿esta cosa va a explotar?

Danny tomó el arma y se disponía a lanzarla lejos para salvarse de la explosión, pero después se le ocurrió algo mucho mejor.

Corey¿Qué esperas?, arroja esa cosa o explotaremos los dos

Danny: tal vez, pero antes la usaré para algo

Corey¿que idioteces dices?

Danny se acercó a la piedra calavera y en una de las grietas que tenía colocó el arma, después de eso empezó a correr a la salida. Fue cuando Corey se percató de lo que Danny planeaba.

Corey: no, eso si que no, no dejaré que esa explosión destruya la piedra

El muchacho corrió hasta la piedra y trató de sacar el arma de la grieta, pero Danny la había atorado muy bien. Por su parte, Danny se detuvo en la entrada al darse cuenta de que Corey se había quedado atrás.

Danny: no seas tonto Corey, aléjate de ahí

Corey: jamás, esta piedra es mi boleto al poder absoluto, sacaré esto de aquí y después te arrepentirás de haber nacido jajajajajaja

Danny¡NO, COREEEEEEEEEY!

Finalmente sucedió, la explosión fue tan grande que destruyó parte de la pirámide lanzando a Danny varios metros. Una vez que el humo se disipó pudo ver como la piedra había desaparecido completamente, junto con Corey. En eso, Sam, Jazz y Tucker llegaron corriendo hasta donde estaba para ayudarlo.

Sam: Danny¿estás bien?

Danny: si, descuida

Tucker: al menos todo terminó

Danny¿pero como lo sabemos?, yo no me siento diferente

En ese momento, los Setlens llegaron hasta donde ellos estaban y para su sorpresa no los atacaron. En lugar de eso comenzaron a brillar, era un resplandor intenso y una vez que desapareció los Setlens ahora lucían como seres humanos. Los muchachos recordaron que Corey les había comentado que los Setlens antes habían sido humanos y por lo visto el hechizo que los hacía monstruos había desaparecido. Uno de los Setlens se les acercó y ayudó a Danny a levantarse.

Setlen: te estamos eternamente agradecidos muchacho, gracias a ti por haber destruido la piedra somos libres al fin.

Danny: si, me alegro de haber podido ayudarlo, pero creo que yo no logré salvarme

Setlen: si te refieres al mal que te acosaba, puedes estar tranquilo, ha desaparecido

Danny. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Setlen: destruir la piedra no era lo que te liberaba de la maldición, era salvar a otros lo que te ayudaría. Te repito que gracias a ti somos libres y por lo tanto, tú también lo eres.

Sam: genial, al final todo salió bien

Setlen: si hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer para recompensarte por el gran favor que nos has hecho no dudes en decirnos

Danny: solo quiero regresar a casa con mis amigos y mi hermana

Setlen: perfecto, nosotros te llevaremos

Danny: muchas gracias

Y así, los Setlens ayudaron a los muchachos a regresar a su hogar. Todo había terminado por fin. Danny ahora era libre de la maldición y ahora su única preocupación era la de cómo les iba a explicar a sus padres su ausencia de los últimos tres días y de que ya no era necesario buscar una solución para la maldición. Pero bueno, algo se le ocurriría tarde o temprano, lo único que deseaba era disfrutar el momento y preparase para la larga vida que ahora si le esperaba.

FIN

Bueno, por fin terminé, sigo insistiendo que pudo salir muchísimo mejor, pero ya ni modo. Nos leemos en la próxima historia.


End file.
